


Don't Forget yourself.

by CryArt



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anthro, Child Murder, Demons, Furry, Goddesses, Gods, Human, Magic, Megalodon, Monsters, Multi, Undead, african wild dog, depiction of murder, oni (demon) - Freeform, skull wolf, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryArt/pseuds/CryArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(WARNING VERY GRAPHIC IMAGE!)</p><p>she laughed softly, Wiping his face. "My Dear, Little max.." she said softly. "the only monster You have to fear is me" she said smiling, her smile.... dark... Cold. "h...huh?" Max Looked confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mother never loved you

**Author's Note:**

> so a few of these are Pre written.
> 
> Originally wrote this as a short story with a simple illistration.

 

 

"Mama!" Max Called out amongst the Dark halls of His Large home.  
pitter patter of his Bare feet Hitting the Marble flooring.  
"Mama!" he call out again. sniffling as he wiped the tears from his Cheeks.  
  
Max Looked around the Halls, Stopping in his tracks as he sobbed. "mama..." he said softly.  
  
"My Dear... Why Are you crying my sweet Angel?" A Voice called out.  
Max gasped, Turning around to the Sound of the familiar voice. "mama!" He ran Over to her, tears rolling down his Cheeks as he hugged her. "oh.. my dear" she said softly, smiling gently. running her hand over His shaven Head, "what is wrong my love?" she asked.  
  
"I...I had a nightmare..." he said softly. "was it that monster again..?" she asked, He nodded, "m.... mhm..." he looked up at her pale face. "But this time... I saw myself... My face torn... a skull...it..it was... scary.." he said, tears continuing to roll down his Cheeks.  
  
she laughed softly, Wiping his face. "My Dear, Little max.." she said softly. "the only monster You have to fear is me" she said smiling, her smile.... dark... Cold. "h...huh?" Max Looked confused.  
  
"w...what.." Hands Wrapped around his neck tightly, Nails digging into Dark Ebony skin. "m..ma?" Max's Brows Knitted, Air Cutting off.  
  
it was Hard to breathe, His chest felt tight, Eyes Tearing up. "m..ma...ma..." he tried To speak.  
his mother grinned, Brows Furrowing. her face contorting to something much more... demonic. "Mother... never.. loved you..." she growled.  
  
Fangs, A snarl, Growling. Red bright eyes. then suddenly... a sharp pain.  
  
His Mother grabbed his arm and started Pulling, His arm tearing off, blood Squelching, Bones Cracking. Max's eyes Grew wide, "m..m...Ma..Ma!" he tried to scream, as he started kicking and flailing. "s..stop! m..mama!!" hia mother let go of his throat, Pressing all of her weight against him as she Chomped down on his neck, digging her claws into His Stomach.  
  
tear.. Rip... squelch... Squish... crack...  
  
Max gagged, cough, his movements started... slowly down.  
his eyes rolling back, tears and blood spilling.  
  
thud. She dropped his lifeless body onto the Marble floor.  
Starring down at him. blood pooling under him.  
  
"Mother... will always... hate you.." she said.  
  
  
Hours Passed By.  
  
Kim Kneeled Down beside the lifeless corpse of His Son.  
placing his Hand On Max's cheek. tears rolling down his Cheeks.  
"My Little One...." he whispered. dipping his Fingers In max's blood, Pressing his fingers against Max's Nose as he Slowly slid The blood across the skin.  
  
"Don't... don't ever forget yourself..... my son"  
  
  
And just like that... the memory Of his father... his mother came flooding back to him.  
  
Max placed his fingers On his nose were the Blood Had Stained.  
  
"I Am The Monster In my Dreams..." he said to himself.


	2. RAGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years... Three... Goddamn years.. I stayed in slumber... Three GODDAMN years.. I haven't gotten my daily taco bell... Three goddamn years...
> 
> I haven't seen.. 'Her'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max missed his tacos. another pre written thing.

_ _

 

 

 _'..So... Let me explain this situation that I'm in.. Why I'm so red And.. Angry._  
  
So.. Three years ago.. I was Arrested.. I Fought the evil that plagued this City for centuries.. That evil Being my mother.. Who tried to destroy My Fathers Home country.  
  
Because I'm related to that.. Bitch.... I was arrested... Chained and Locked up in an Underground cellar.  
  
Three years... Three... Goddamn years.. I stayed in slumber... Three GODDAMN years.. I haven't gotten my daily taco bell... Three goddamn years...  
  
I haven't seen.. 'Her'.  
  
I just wanna hear her voice again.. See her beautiful eyes.. One more time..and boy... Did I get that wish..'  
  
A Voice Called out A familiar voice.  
  
"Max!!" Kiramori Called Out, "Max!!!" Her voice sounded Broken, Slightly confused.  
  
Her voice woken the monster..  
  
Max's eyes.. Slowly started... illuminating.. No longer a bright blue Glow... No..  
  
It was as Bright As The Dried Blood Stain across his Nose.  
  
Illuminating with Fury.  
  
He noticed the guards that Lined Up, Guarding his cellar. He pulled on the chains that bined him. He pulled and pulled until a loud SNAP! And he was free.  
  
The guards Jumped as they turned but before They Were Able To Detain the beast in the cage, max Bent the bars Easily Slipping his skinny boney frame through the small gap.  
  
Grabbing one guard by the Face, claws digging into his Skin. Max's body distorting, Hunching over as his mouth grew wide, Chomping down in the Guard he captured, Bones crunching under his jaws. The Guard screamed in agony before his screams died down, just like his body as it fell limp. Max dropped the body, licking the blood from his teeth.  
  
The other guard rushing over to stop Max as the One in his grasp Screamed in agony. Max pulled back, looking at the guard who was rushing him, with a flick of max's Wrist the Guard was Flung Across the Empty Room, smacking the wall Hard, practically paranormal as the body of the Guard became nothing but a bloody Pulp of Organs.  
  
Max made his way out. Kiramori Rushing in and Immediately the both of them stumbled into each other. Kiramori gasped, "max! A..are you alright?" She asked worried as she looked up at him, Placing her Paw on his Cheek. Max looked down at her. The Blue Returning to His Colors. the glow in his Eyes dull, tears Slipping down his pale Skull, mucking his Fur as he hugged her tightly. "I..I b..became the monster.... M..mom told..me... I was.."


	3. Fresh From Jail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "i.. have to ask you something.." she said softly, "Is it about what happened back at the jail..?" he asked, She nodded, and max sighed.

Kiramori Grabbed Max's hand, pulling him along with her. "We need to hide you somewhere.. somewhere in the forests... cities are a terrible place to hide and being here any longer makes me sick.." she Said. Max Followed along beside her, Looking Down at her. "Can we stop by at tac-" - "Later.. max.. Later.. Right now we just need to get you cleaned up and make sure the police don't find you.." she said. Max nodded, looking down slightly.

 

It took roughly 20 minutes before they made it to Kiramori's hut. Venus Sitting on the swings as she looked up and gasped, "Max!" she called out, getting up and rushing over to them both, hugging Max around his waist. "hey there Fox" he said softly, Patting her head softly chuckling when she mews happily. "Its been ages since I've seen you.." Venus said softly. "three years so be exact.." he said. "explains the smell" Venus said, Max pouted.

 

 

Max Cleaned himself up in a hot Springs. As he left the Springs, the Black Fur Disappearing as Dark Ebony skin formed, his hair slightly curled and damp. blue eyes looking around The closed off Area, shaking his hair as he sighed. "max.." Kiramori Called out softly, Max wrapped the towel around his waist. "y..yeah?" he asked Looking at her.

"i.. have to ask you something.." she said softly, "Is it about what happened back at the jail..?" he asked, She nodded, and max sighed.

"i... don't... know... what happened... I'm still learning myself..." he said, looking down. "but it scared me.. worse then I'd like to admit.." he said softly.

 

She reached up and touched his cheek, "Your no monster.. you know that... right..?" She said, Max looked at her, "whether you say i am or not... something like that proves I'm insane.." he said, "You were locked away for three years." she said softly. "and I've been dead since i was Nine but you don't see me slicing people open because of that do you..?" he said, stern. She looked down, "i.. i know..." she said. he sighed, "I'm sorry... but.. lets not talk about what happened... especially while im naked" he said, She blushed softly. "o..oops.." she looked away, finally noticing the towel. He laughed softly. "come on.. I'm freezing and i wanna wear somethin' to cover my buns" he said, she giggled and nodded, Max taking her hand as he walked with her back into the hut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse this Crap.


	4. Move out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As The group Made it half way across the City lines, "Hey! Stop right there!" A Police officer Yelled out. 
> 
> Sioux looked at the others, "Shadow Get them to Max and Cry.. now" he commanded, slipping out his Colt Hand gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning. and moving.
> 
> alright.. 4th chapter lets do this.

Shadow looked at the Group, tilting her head as she stood quietly beside kiramori.

"So.. how long will it take for us to move?" Fair asked looking at Sioux who sighed, "a week.. we have a lot of people to move plus we need to make sure we do it secretly to not raise suspicion..." Sioux said, sitting back as he puffed on his cigar a brow raised slightly.

Max sighed as he looked at them. "why don't you guys just stay and ill leave... it'll be faster.." he said. "No way in Hell and i Letting you leave alone!" Cry yelled, taking his hand tightly. "you know how you are when you don't have anyone.." he said a soft whimper followed after. Max sighed, looking down. Cry let his hand go, "Your not stable when your alone Max..." he said. 

Kiramori looked at everyone, "so whats the plan..?" she asked, "We sneak through the wooden areas... only our best option.." Shadow said, looking at her. Sioux nodded, "agreed.." Max and cry looked at the girls. Venus walked over to the other side of Kiramori as she looked around at the others, "why not just let Max stay here..?" she ask. "because if a police officer saw Kiramori leave with Max then they might know exactly where hes located.." Fair said. Cry nodded, Max looked at Venus. "maybe we can hang out some more when I'm not being chased by assholes.." max said. 

 

**_Hours passed._ **

 

Sioux put out his 8th cigar for the night as he held up his Binoculars, Watching as Max and Cry Carefully Snuck through the city lines, Stolen Food and Drinks in bags strapped around there Backs. Venus held Kiramori's hand tightly. "You sure this is a good idea?" she asked. "sure it is" Sioux said, "s'long as they don't get caught" he said smirking. Venus whimpered, Fair whacked sioux's arm. "Not funny..." he growled, Sioux chuckled.

 

it wasn't long before Max and Cry had made it to the Safe Location that Sioux Assigned.

Sioux gave a nod, "Lets move.." he said as he started heading out. 

 

As The group Made it half way across the City lines, "Hey! Stop right there!" A Police officer Yelled out. 

Sioux looked at the others, "Shadow Get them to Max and Cry.. now" he commanded, slipping out his Colt Hand gun.

Shadow nodded and took Kiramori's and Venus's Hands as she fulled them along, the others following behind.

 

The police officer shot off his Taser gun Stunning Sioux for a split second. Sioux grunted reaching up with his gun as he shot, the bullet slicing straight through the police officers forehead, knocking him back, hitting the ground with a hard thud, back of the officers head cracking from the hard fall, laying there, lifeless. Sioux looked at the body for a moment before he started running towards the others. 

 

Max looked at Sioux shocked, "d..did you have to kill him? couldn't you have just shot him in the leg or something?" he asked, eyes wide. Sioux shook his head, "no.. Because he'd just get right follow us and call for back up... now lets move.." Sioux said, walking Passed him.

The others following while Max stayed in his spot, Starring at the dead officer. Kiramori gently took his hand, "Come on Max.. We got to go.." she said, tugging on his hand as she pulled him along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it interesting? no? alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoyed? got the feels? idk.
> 
> I'm still not that great at writing so.. meh. and excuse typos.


End file.
